


Not Exactly A Coffee Run

by acollectionofdaydreams



Series: a concept unproven verse [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, wickoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acollectionofdaydreams/pseuds/acollectionofdaydreams
Summary: Julia is about to lose her mind with stress from work, so she walks away for a bit and Kady helps her unwind.
Relationships: Kady Orloff-Diaz/Julia Wicker
Series: a concept unproven verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556677
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Not Exactly A Coffee Run

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during chapter 9 of my queliot fic 'a concept unproven', but it can definitely be read on its own. The only context you need is that Julia and Q run a publishing company, Q has been away for a couple of weeks dealing with Eliot's memory loss, and Julia is very stressed from picking up his slack at work and has to walk away for a minute when he comes back to the office.
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving if you're reading this on the day I publish it!

Julia felt a little guilty for the way she practically ran out of the office as soon as Quentin got there. Not enough to go back but like, a little bit. 

The thing is, she knew Quentin was stressed. She knew he was dealing with a lot with Eliot. She got it. 

In his absence though, she’d pretty much taken on the entire company by herself. They were a small business, which was honestly the way they liked it, but that meant they didn’t have the kind of budget that allowed for hiring much of a staff. The two of them subsequently took on the work of a good five or so people and divided it amongst themselves on a good day, and that was fine. They were both hard workers, and they liked the work. With Quentin out though, all of that had fallen onto Julia, and she was just about to lose her shit.

So when Quentin walked in, ready to take some of that load off of her, she just needed to walk away for a minute and regroup.

She’d planned on going for a walk around the block to cool down before getting the office coffees at their regular shop down the street. She knew she’d been snippy with their editors earlier, and she felt the need to make it up to them. Where her feet took her though was not to the coffee shop. Before she even knew it, she’d made it on autopilot all the way across the three blocks it took to get to the apartment building where she and Kady lived. And well, she was already there so there was no point in turning back.

She took the elevator up to their floor in a hurry, and when she opened the door, she was greeted with the welcome sight of her girlfriend standing at the kitchen bar, coffee cup in hand, and wearing only her underwear and Julia’s oversized sweatshirt from the night before. She looked up at Julia and raised an eyebrow.

“Hi,” she said, a smirk replacing the look of surprise on her face. “I wasn’t expecting you back this early.”

“I can’t stay,” Julia said as she pushed the door closed behind her and leaned up against it.

Kady sat down her coffee cup on the kitchen island and leaned sideways against it to face her.

“So, what are you doing here then?” she asked. “Not that I’m complaining.”

In lieu of an answer, Julia pressed her palms flat against the door to push herself off of it and walked right up to her. Kady only startled for about half a second when Julia snaked one arm around her waist and placed the other on her neck before she got with the program. Julia barely had to lean in before Kady met her lips with a hungry kiss. She gripped Kady’s sweatshirt, well technically _her_ sweatshirt but who’s counting, into her fingers as she pushed her body in closer until they were pressed together from the waist up. 

Kady pulled away just enough to mumble, “Okay, really not complaining.”

Julia disconnected their lips and leaned her head to the side so that she could press her lips to Kady’s neck instead and slipped her fingers underneath the fabric of the sweatshirt and over her stomach. 

“Work sucks, and I needed a break before I killed someone,” she explained, half out of breath.

She already had Kady’s sweatshirt halfway up and over the curve of her waist when Kady grabbed her wrist to stop her. She took a step back to look up and found Kady staring at her with a fond smile on her face, the joking smirk from earlier gone and replaced with only warmth instead.

“Let me take care of you then,” she said.

Julia felt a small smile creep onto her face. She relinquished the hold she had on her shirt and slipped her hand into Kady’s instead.

“Okay,” she said.

She let Kady lead her up the spiral staircase and down the hall to their bedroom. As soon as they got the door closed, Kady backed her up against it. She tilted her head up with a challenging smile. Kady grinned her at her in response and placed her hand on the side of Julia’s face before leaning in to capture her lips. 

She wrapped her arms around Kady’s neck and sighed happily as her mouth opened, hot and needy, against her own. She was already feeling less stressed from just her touch alone. It was like that with Kady. She could take one look at Julia and know exactly how she needed to be taken apart, and she was _amazing_ at doing exactly that. She could feel the stress of the morning melting off of her everywhere their skin met.

They kissed for awhile longer, slow and increasingly filthy, before Kady gripped her waist and spun her around. She giggled as she was walked backwards toward the bed. Her knees hit the mattress and she fell back, trusting and easy, as Kady climbed on top of her. 

“You work too hard,” Kady mumbled against her jaw. “I can feel the stress coming off of you.”

“Yeah, well,” is all that she got out before Kady nipped at her neck and all thoughts went out the window. She was making steady progress down her neck and toward her collarbone as Julia squirmed underneath her.

“No marks,” she managed to say, “I have to go back to work.”

Kady laughed against her skin.

She said, “Julia, babe, we’re magicians. A quick glamour and no one will ever know.”

She huffed out a laugh in response, but that was about all the snark she had in her because then Kady was moving down her body to unbutton her pants. She sat up on her elbows and watched as Kady slid open her zipper and looked up at her through her lashes.

“Just sit back and let me take care of you, baby girl,” she said.

She slipped her hand inside Julia’s pants and maintained eye contact as she brushed her fingers over her clit through her panties.

Julia moaned and let herself fall back onto the mattress.

“There you go,” Kady said approvingly.

Kady continued like that, just taking her time caressing her through the thin fabric, and Julia was losing her mind. She reached out for something to hold onto and let her hands grip the comforter tightly.

“So good for me,” Kady purred. “You’re already so wet, and I haven’t even touched you yet.”

She stopped for just a second, and a needy whine escaped Julia’s lips. She heard Kady chuckle quietly before she felt her tug her pants down just a bit and then there was the press of her tongue where her fingers had just been.

“Oh my _god_,” she moaned.

Kady mouthed over her panties, warm and delicious, only for a moment before sitting back to slip her fingers beneath the waistband. She looked up and caught Julia’s eye, and Julia nodded back breathlessly. Kady took that as her cue and pulled her pants and underwear down until Julia could kick them off somewhere to be picked up later. She couldn’t bring herself to care about that at the moment. 

Kady looked up at her, pupils blown wide, and she could see the desire there, sure, but there was also the warmth. The care. She was making sure this was good for Julia, and Julia was putty in her hands. She massaged her hands slowly from Juila’s knees down to the inside of her thighs in a gentle caress. Caring, loving. It made Julia feel like a precious thing when Kady was soft with her like this. Not many people got to see this side of Kady, which made it feel like even more of a privilege.

Then slowly, she sunk down until her face was just inches from where Julia desperately wanted her, and Julia could feel her hot breath against her skin. She wrapped her arms around Julia’s thighs and leaned in, licking a hot stripe up Julia’s folds and pausing to suck at her clit. Julia felt like she was coming undone. It was like this every time when Kady ate her out, but there was no universe in which she would ever get used to it. The woman knew her way around a vagina, and it was never more evident than when she got her mouth on Julia. 

She let go of her grip on the comforter and brought her hands to Kady’s hair instead, digging them into the unruly curls. Kady hummed her appreciation, and Julia felt it from between her legs all the way out into her fingertips. She tossed her head back as Kady sucked and licked and teased at her, a relentless pressure that was at the same time too much and exactly right. 

Kady gripped her thigh more tightly with one hand and slipped the other up and under her shirt to push her bra out of the way and tease her nipple between her fingers. She rolled the sensitive bud around between her fingertips and squeezed it at the same time she gave her clit a particularly hard suck. 

Julia gasped. She could feel the pressure building in the pit of her stomach and knew she wouldn’t last much longer. It was too good, too much.

“I’m close,” she breathed.

Kady hummed against her, sending vibrations of pleasure through her entire body. She was just on the edge, ready to tip over. Kady could tell, of course, so she dedicated her attention solely on her clit and maintained a steady rhythm there.

Julia could only handle a few more seconds of Kady’s quick brushes of her tongue on the sensitive, swollen spot before the pleasure crested inside her and she came with a moan.

She arched her back off the bed as the waves of sensation rolled over her and tightened her fingers in Kady’s hair. Kady sucked her through it, flicking her tongue over her clit until it became more of a slow caress as Julia came down from her high. When Julia had settled, Kady pressed one more kiss against the overly sensitive spot before leaning back and wiping off her mouth.

Julia looked up at her, absolutely breathless, and made grabby hands until Kady crawled up the bed and settled where Julia could wrap her arms around her. She knew she couldn’t stay there for long, but she always needed this after sex. The act itself was breathtaking and incredible of course, but she craved the closeness just as much. The reminder that she was being cared for through it. Kady hugged her back, running her fingers through Julia’s very disheveled hair.

“That was amazing,” Julia said into Kady’s neck, when she felt like she could speak again.

Kady laughed quietly and pressed a kiss to the corner of Julia’s forehead.

“Good,” she said.

Julia let herself stay there for a moment, not talking, just holding each other. She knew she was pushing it with what could be considered a coffee break though, so she reluctantly wiggled her way out of Kady’s arms before she could get too settled. She sat up, brushing her hands over her shirt to straighten it out.

“I probably have time to return the favor, but we do have to make it quick,” she said apologetically.

Kady grinned up at her lazily and shook her head.

“That was just about you,” she said.

Julia tilted her head and gave her a challenging smile.

“Not even if I say you can sit on my face?” she asked.

Kady reached out and pinched her thigh, and Julia laughed.

“Stop tempting me or I’m not going to let you leave this bed for the rest of the day,” she warned, but she was still smiling.

“Later then,” Julia promised.

“Alright,” Kady agreed.

She almost couldn’t bring herself to get up and get dressed yet, not when her girlfriend was in their bed looking up at her like that. How could anyone expect her to be that strong? Kady apparently was capable of rational thought though because she nudged Julia’s leg with her foot and said, “Go, you need to get back to work.”

She sighed. 

Kady was right, of course. There was still a whole day left of stress and emails and phone calls to get through. She’d make it though knowing what, or more aptly who, was waiting for her at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
